TEN
by rainzul
Summary: En nuestro mundo hay otro paralelo en el cual se reúnen los "TEN" 10 maestros de algunas cosas existentes en ambos mundos, pero falta la ultima maestra que es vital para derrotar a Luz la contra-parte de la ultima maestra, pero la #10 (la ultima) solo puede volver al mundo para derrotar a Luz y evitar que Luz se divierta con ambos mundos y solo los integrantes de TEN pueden hacerlo


TEN - CAPITULO 1: "DANIEL Y CARLOS"

Olaaaaaa este mi primer fic esta es una historia la escribi ya hace dos años pero como tenía 11 años no me dejaban mucho agarrar la compu y no la pude publicar T-T pero estoy aquí y no creo que me digan algo en fin espero que esta historia sea de su agrado nos vemos abajo

-diálogos-

(pensamientos)

*acciones*

**(nota de autor)**

¡HEY! ¡DESPIERTA! – Dijo Carlos

CARLOS

Nombre completo: Carlos Daniel Isidro Cervantes

Edad: 13 años

Color favorito: café

Estatura: 1.58 centímetros

Color de ojos: café oscuro

Cabello: corto casi pelón **(xD) **de color negro **(T-T)**

Padre: Sebastián Isidro Flores

Madre: Brisa Cervantes Arquímedes

Accesorios que siempre usa: lentes de armazón delgado color café claro

Su enamorada: Sin sentimientos **(xD)**

Pasatiempo favorito: dibujar** (de todo menos grafiti T-T) **

¿Qué quieres? Todavía es temprano – dijo un soñador Daniel – Además ¡ES SABADO!

DANIEL

Nombre completo: Daniel Axel Isidro Cervantes

Edad: 13 años

Color favorito: gris

Estatura: 1.56 centímetros

Color de ojos: cafe claro

Cabello: de honguito (x3) de color castaño fuerte (T-T)

Padre: Sebastián Isidro Flores

Madre: Brisa Cervantes Arquímedes

Accesorios que siempre usa: lentes de armazón delgado color negro

Su enamorada: Daniela Annette Vázquez Rojas

Pasatiempo favorito: observar a Daniela **(ni me lo imaginaba)**

Pues si pero recuerda que tenemos una excursión al museo de Diego Rivera y tenemos que hacer ese reporte para el miércoles - dijo un entusiasta Carlos

¡Bien!, ¡Para que maestro es? – pregunto aun dormido Daniel

No se te hace obvio, para la de artes, idiota – dijo algo sarcástico Carlos – Hoy también va ir esta Daniela

¡Enseguida voy! - dijo Daniel saltando de la cama

¡Hay deberas contigo! – dijo Carlos – Y por cierto…. Ocúltalo mejor ¿Ok?

¡He!, ¿cómo es que te enteraste? ¿Es que tanto se nota?– dijo Daniel poniéndose la manga de una camisa

¡Sí!, por algo te lo estoy diciendo – dijo Carlos con los ojos entrecerrados

Bien estoy listo ¡vámonos! – dijo otro entusiasmado Daniel

Después de listos caminaron hacia donde sus padres que estaban desayunando

Vestimenta de Carlos: camiseta azul fuerte, chaleco negro, pantalón azul claro, tenis de color blanco

La de Daniel: playera blanca y negra a rayas, sudadera negra, pantalón de mezclilla, y tenis cafés

Por fin bajan ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ¿Qué tanto hacían en su cuarto? – dijo un señor alto de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, vestía una camiseta de polo color blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla claros y unos zapatos de color negro

Vamos Sebastián no es para tanto *le da un beso en la frente con un tortillero en mano* - dijo una señora algo chaparra, con el cabello recogido en un chongo, vestía una blusa de manga corta color naranja, un pantalón acampanado de color azul fuerte y unos tacones blancos

¡Bien chicos! ¿Listos para irnos? – dijo Sebastián

¿He? Pero apenas llegamos a desayunar – dijo un confundido Daniel

¡Está bien! Los espero a que terminen pero apúrense – dijo Sebastián cruzando los brazos y con sarcasmo

En camino al museo

¿Dónde me dijeron que era? – dijo Sebastián

Según la página de internet dice "Museo 150, San Pablo Tepetlapa 04620, Coyoacán, Ciudad de México" – dijo Carlos sentado en la parte de atrás junto con Daniel

Bien tengo el rumbo, ¿Cuánto cuesta la entrada? – pregunto su papa

Aquí dice que de 6 años, nivel secundaria, y los de tercera edad, que supongo somos Carlos y yo son $15.00, y los de admisión general que eres tu papa son $60.00 y aparte como es un reporte y necesitamos tomar fotografías y tenemos que tener permiso para sacarlas que es un costo de $30.00 – dijo Daniel mareándose por estar leyendo dentro de un coche **(pff porque no mejor abren las ventanas)**

Bien *suspiro* entonces son 30 de ustedes, 30 de las fotografías y 60 de mi entonces son en total mmm $120.00 por todo – dijo Sebastián

Por hacer las cuentas se siguieron derecho en vez de dar la vuelta lo extraño era que por donde estaban no pasaba ningún coche era como un carril solitario, hasta que llegaron a un túnel en el cual no se veía ninguna luz fue entonces que Sebastián se bajó a investigar Carlos y Daniel bajaron tras el…

¡Papa! ¿Dónde estamos? – dijeron al unísono Daniel y Carlos

No se – dijo Sebastián despreocupado lo cual provoco que Carlos y Daniel se cayeran de espaldas tipo anime

Entonces ¿Qué haremos? – dijo Carlos

Investigar ¡claro! – dijo Sebastián aun despreocupado se metió en el túnel delante de sus hijos

En una de esas a Carlos se le desamarro la agujeta de su tenis izquierdo y obviamente se agacho para amarrárselo

Vamos Carlos apúrate, papa ya se adelantó – dijo Daniel sin saber dónde Carlos estaba ya que el túnel era muy oscuro

Ya voy ¡espérame! – dijo Carlos aun amarrándose la agujeta – Ya vamos

Como no te puedo ver solo caminemos hacia adelante – dijo Daniel de una forma épica

¡Deja de hablar como si fueras actor de película – dijo Carlos

¡Cállate! – dijo Daniel – bueno ya vamos

Siguieron caminando adelante hasta que llegaron a un lugar oscuro con niebla

¡Vaya por fin te puedo ver! – dijo Carlos

Si pero ¿no se te hace raro? – dijo Daniel preocupado

¿Hacerme raro que? – dijo Carlos aliviado

Pues que se supone que es un lugar oscuro, pero… - dijo Daniel

¿Pero?... – dijo Carlos curioso

Podemos ver niebla, y, a nosotros – dijo Daniel asustado

¡TIENES RAZON! – dijo un muy asustado Carlos

Bienvenidos al Osblan maestros Dicar y Toel…

Y hasta aquí el primer cap espero y les haya gustado si me quieren dar sugerencias de cómo mejorar mi historia favor de dejar rewievs y no se si se habrán dado cuenta pero hice una referencia a "El viaje Chihiro" por cierto amo a Hayao Miyazaki y sus películas pero en fin solo les pido eso rewievs

Un aviso aunque sean vacaciones no podre subir caps muy seguido asi que están advertidos y no me regañen . hasta la proxima


End file.
